2019-01-07 - He's not Reilly Peter
It was a Saturday afternoon and after the rush. Ben was in a carhart jackt, red and black plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown lace up boots. He was sitting at a corner booth, a half eatten medium meats pizza sitting on his table. He had a backpack sitting in the booth next to him and the wall. In his hands was a tablet and he was surfing the web and running a few apps. He had his eyes locked on the tablet. The one thing that wasn't just screaming Peter was the Yankee's ball cap pulled down low on his head and well the blonde hair sticking out around the cap. Kara Zor-El comes into the pizzeria. She usually only came in here with Peter. Kara tended to take a very hands off approach to the business she bought pretty much on a whim to protect a job that Peter later quit anyway. She didnt know anything about running a pizzeria, and the manager here did, so she figured he knew best. And it was surprisingly profitable as long as she didn't get involved. Not to mention she didn't want any supervillains having a reason to attack the place if she was ALWAYS there. But when she came into the pizzeria to pick up a pie, she noticed someone who she didnt think would have been here. Peter was supposed to be in Metropolis, getting some tips from that money person Harry Osborne had set him up with on how to run a business for Parker Industries. But here he was.... in Queens. With dyed blonde hair? "Peter? What are you doing here? she says as she starts to head over. Ben doesn't look up when Kara calls out to Peter. He's eyes are glued to the tablet. He's using a finger to scroll down the screen, "He really is an internet sensation and dating Supergirl? That's insane. Man I hope I didn't get him punched." He mumbles to himself. He press to change apps, "Alright Aunt May's still at the pottery class. Nothing wrong." He lets out a sigh of relief. Kara Zor-El sits down at the table next to him and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Ummm.. so...." She ruffles his hair a little. "I know you were uncomfortable about the paparazzi always hassling you, but I don't think dyeing your hair to match mine is going to make them talk about us less." Shep pauses and looks at Ben sympathetically. "This is because of all the stories people keep making about how they think you've brainwashed me for us to be dating, isnt it?" Ben finds himself getting pressed over by a blonde woman that's way too many levels too hot for him, his hat removed, his hair teased, and kissed. The look of confusion on his face is bewilderment. Then it sinks in who is talking to him. "Hey Kara... how you doing beautiful? Yeah, It was a spur of a moment thing well both the hair and the pizza. You know brand new day, new business, new me. Thought I'd try some new hair and get some pizza." He sighs and half laughs, "It is. I thought it make me look cooler. YOu like it?" Kara Zor-El raises an eyebrow. "It's... um... different?" she says, trying to be polite. "But Peter, Harry did you a favor with setting up that appointment for you. Please don't tell me you totally blew it off just to have some pizza. I mean I could have brought it to you in Metropolis." She giggles. "Part of the benefit of having me as a silent partner for Parker Industries." Kara runs her hand through the 'newly blonde' Peter. "Tell you what... we go back to my place at the apartment in Manhattan, have some alone time, then I can fly you to Metropolis and you can still make that meeting?" She cuddles up to him. "Sound good?" 'Pete' looks at her a bit pained and to a be honest a bit red, "Oh right the trip. I'm leaving as soon as Aunt May's Pottery Class is over. I promised to take her home. I'm changing at her place then driving to Metropolis." She makes that offer, "You... uhm.... yeah... err.... Look great power great responsiblity. I got to take care of Aunt May and the trip. But Tonight! Please oh yeah tonight! I'm going to want to celebrate." He says slipping an arm around her. Kara Zor-El looks at Peter confusedly. "Peter... how are you driving to Metropolis? I mean you don't even have a car. Besides..." She taps Peter on the nose. "You have a girlfriend who can fly you there in about 5 minutes, not the ... let's see.... 4 hours it would take to drive." She smiles as 'Peter' puts his arm around her. "Besides, we can do more of what we were doing last night during those four hours." she coos, sliding her hand to Peter's leg. "Pleeeease Petey?" For his sake Ben doesn't completely loose his 'shit' he's kinda gotten good at lying over the last two years but he does reach out for his drink and accidently knocks it over. Coke goes everywhere on them. "Uhm... Sorry! Let me get some napkins. I'm such a cluts and you're so beautiful and can't think." Kara Zor-El acks. Despite having superspeed, she wasnt expecting that. Peter is usually only a klutz on Spider-Fail.com. "Petey if you wanted my clothes off..." She leans across him to get some napkins. "It's okay, it's okay. Just soda. It'll literally take me like 45 seconds to go home and get changed." She takes Peter's hand. "cmon... you too. We can do one of those nice hot showers and you can stop playing hard to get just because the press is making you all self-conscious." "Yeah I'm not that fast and I need to go to the bath room and clean up. I got to go pick up Aunt May in like 5 minutes." He looks at her with a bit of a pained look. "It's so cold." Kara Zor-El pouts at 'Peter.' "Look, How about this... I will call her up and offer to pick her up with you. Then we go to my place, we can try that thing you wanted to do, give you a couple of hours to recover, then fly you to the meeting." She looks at him. "I'm not taking no for an answer Petey. You look REALLY nerved up and I think you need this. I mean I can hear your heartbeat and it's POUNDING. You're going to stress yourself out at this rate." 'Peter' looks defeated but it's not a bad thing really it's not. "Alright you win. I'll be a lot more relaxed and we know I can't tell you no. You're a Goddess. Can you grab a to box, while I go to the restroom?" He winks at her, "And thank you for being you. I don't deserve you and there's no one more perfect in this world or my name isn't Peter Benjamin Parker!" Kara Zor-El practically bounces in her seat. "Yay. Okay." she says, taking a moment to give Peter a big, long, passionate kiss. Then she breaks the kiss and says, "I'll get that to go box. You REALLY need to de-stress. Even kissing you feel like you're all clenched." Kara gets out of her seat and leans over. "I guess when we get to my place, I'll have to give you one of those 'make you gasp for breath' kisses to relax you." she coos before turning to go to the counter to get the box. 'Pete' returns the kiss but not enough to cause another 'incident.' "I'm so lucky." Then when she gets up. Ben gathers his stuff up and makes for the bathroom. He shuts the door and locks it. He knows that can't stop her. In the stall he quickly changes into his costume, jams open the bathroom window that was too high and too narrow for anyone to crawl out. He makes his escape out of it. Though instead of websling away, he goes undeground. So crawling along a sewer main on the top of it. "Damn it. Damn it Damn it. That was close. Gawd, I'm going to have to pick up another costume and take five showers before I can get back to track. But maybe that'll freak her out enough she'll keep a close eye on Pete and May."